Missed You
by XBrain130
Summary: Yuya and Yuzu spend some very personal time after reuniting. Unbeknownst to him, someone else end up involved in their activity...


**So I already came up with another idea for an ARC-V fic. This is based on next episodes spoilers, the second chapter of my fic "Reunited", and my lemon "Fruits of Love".**

* * *

«Oh... hey Yuya.» greeted Yuzu has she entered in the bathroom of Crow's hide and saw her friend, staring at himself in the mirror.

The boy turned around and smiled. «Oh, Yuzu.» he replied softly, grabbing her hand and pulling her closer.

The girl smiled too and leaned towards him. «I wanted to stay with you a little.»

Yuya caressed her cheek gently. «I missed you so much... my heart ached... I love you...» he moved forward and kissed her, wrapping an hand around her neck and squeezing her own hand with the other.

Yuzu melded into the warm kiss, she could feel the longing he had for her, and his quivering in happiness.

As the kiss become more deep and prolonged, Yuya pressed her against the wall, pinning her.

A gentle moan echoed from her throat as he glomped her tightly, rubbing his body against hers. She could clearly feel what he wanted, and his body was unsubtly supporting her guess.

His hand went under the black undershirt she was wearing and roughly squeezed her breast, causing her to moan in his mouth, her hands gripping his hand and clawing on his back, and her left leg wrapped around his waist, letting him to exert friction between their special places.

Keeping to make out, she clumsily went to tug down her hot-pants just enough to expose her entrance, while he unbuckled his pants. When they were done, he started to steadily penetrate her, but she whined slightly at that, causing him to slow down and given her a bit more time to adapt. «Sorry...» he whispered breathily, parting from her for a brief moment. His cheeks were slightly red. «Don't worry... I'm fine... I just need a few seconds...» she murmured, her face sweaty and her cheeks pink. She shifted slightly her hips to better accommodate him in that position. «Go on...» she said, squeezing ever tighter his hand.

Yuya's eyes faintly glowed red for a moment, before he took a breath and captured her lips again, and started pumping inside her, trying to rub against her walls as much as possible, while his hand clenched on her chest. Muffled cries came from her as she absorbed all of his rapturously fervent attentions for her body, and in that moment she felt so damn good... she was his, and he was hers; they were giving all of themselves to each other, and the sensation was oh so great.

Yuzu then barely noticed that Yuya was trying to do a certain movement that consisted in rubbing his crotch against her clit every time he pushed inside. It took a few attempts, but eventually he managed to do it correctly, and her pleasure multiplied.

The two teens made out heavily, swallowing each other's moans and cries, so to not wake up anyone else. Both bodies thrust against the other, driving the two into ecstasy together, savoring that they are finally reunited again.

«Almost... finished...» he moaned.

«Me too...» she replied faintly.

And then, Yuya plunged into her hard, groaning under his breath and cumming. Before he could go over the peak, he brought his hand down and quickly stimulated her clit, which caused her to wail as she came as well, tightening her wall and making the feeling even better for both. As she just stood still paralyzed by the tidal wave of pleasure, he pressed his face against her chest and kissed her uncovered breast, so to stifle a loud moan.

When the high ebbed away, they fell on the ground, clutching each other tightly, their physical link still in place. He didn't felt like pulling himself out yet, and she didn't mind. They set on him sitting against the wall with her on the lap.

«This was... even better than the first time...» she breathed tired. «Yeah, agreed...» he muttered. The two cuddled.

«I was wishing to do this with you again from some time...» he confessed, flushing a bit. «You're a pervert...» she murmured, pouting as she blushed.

 **. . .**

«Ohgodohgodohgodohgod!» chanted Yugo in an high-pitched voice as he shook his very red face, and put his hands over it.

«Just stop.» groaned Yuto, standing up with an apparently indifference, but really he was blushing too.

«HOW CAN YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN WHEN I'M IN THE HEAD OF SOMEONE WHO JUST DID THE BIRDS AND THE BEES WITH A LOOK-ALIKE OF MY BEST FRIEND!» he cried with a shrilly voice.

«I know it's a really embarrassing situation, but...»

«EMBARASSING?! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! NOW I'M SCARRED FOR LIFE! I'M CONDEMNED TO IMAGINE DOING THAT STUFF WITH RIN! NOT SURE IF YOU NOTICED, BUT THIS SUIT IS REALLY TIGHT! IF SOMETHING HAPPENS DOWN THERE, EVERYONE NOTICES!»

Yuto facepalmed. «Then control your imagination. A real man should be able to do it.»

«HEY! WHAT IT'S SUPPOSED TO MEAN!?»

«I already saw them going at it. But that doesn't mean I'm always drooling for Ruri now.»

«W-WHAT?! YOU... ALREADY... YOU CREEPY STALKER!»

Yuto hid his face in his hands. «What have I done to deserve being locked in this brain with that little kid...?» he asked himself exasperated.

* * *

 **I was having withdrawal from sexiness. So I came up with this idea that after Yuya and Yuzu found each other, and Yuya absorbed Yugo, they end up having their second time.**

 **I apologize if the part with Yugo and Yuto offended you. I only meant to make it funny.**


End file.
